


The Creation of Art

by Xiani_Moon



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Oneshot, blood mention, macabre ideas of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiani_Moon/pseuds/Xiani_Moon
Summary: Mr. Valentini creates art.In fact the very first piece of art Sebastian will see from him.





	The Creation of Art

A pull of the trigger and the man began to fall backwards.  
However he would never hit the floor. No, instead the moment of his death would remain perserved forever, frozen like a fly in amber. 

Stefano lowered the gun and placed it aside. His work was not quite finished, but the most important step for this pieces creation had just been taken.

Carefully he adjusted the studio lamp so the forever falling body would be perfectly lit. Stepping back he made sure the angle he had choosen was correct. Almost.  
He moved the camera on its stand a bit more to the right and checked again, that was better, but something was missing…  
Ah yes, a final touch.   
The petals of a single red rose adding a new shade of the color to the crimson blood.

A look through the camera he had set up showed him exactly what he wanted to see.  
A slight change in acuteness, a soft push of a button and the familiar clicking sound of a photo being taken, quiet, barely audiable over the notes of Tchaikovskys composition.  
Speaking of compositions, his own was  
_"Perfect."_

Drops of blood were sparkling in the light like a million perfect little rubies, glittering and shimmering as they errupted from the mans broken skull.  
The back arching in a slow backwards fall, no piece of him touching the ground as if he were levitating in the air or falling free through the vastness of space.

"You should be grateful Mister Baker," the artist said to the dead man. "I have made you into something worth preserving."  
And a satisfied smile graced his pale lips as he stood and watched this endless moment of death reset over and over again until the last tunes of the Serenade faded out.

A single beautiful moment that would usually be gone within the blink of an eye, the end of a life and **the creation of art.**

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't very long or anything, it's just a short thing I felt like typing because I love Stefano and the macabre yet stunning art he creates.  
> So thank you for taking the time to read this. <3


End file.
